Separation
by calma-llama
Summary: AU where Kushina takes Nine Tails to her death to protect the village and her family against Minato's wishes, leaving him in a world without her.


It was a routine he'd developed over the past couple of years that he had followed one day a year.

Sometimes, Naruto or Master Jiriya or the Third Hokage would accompany him, but most times, he preferred to go alone. Nevertheless, that one day of the year would come around and he would sleep in late, wrapped up tightly in his sheets, remembering how her smile would never fail to brighten his day, the beautiful color of her red hair, how she would rub at her eyes when she woke and roll over to nuzzle against him, mumbling into his chest about never wanting to wake up.

He gets up, pulling on the standard uniform and shrugging on the white haori. Ever since she was taken from him, he didn't feel he deserved it. He continues to follow his usual morning ritual, but instead of heading to the Hokage's office or having breakfast with his son, or even spending some time with Kakashi, Minato would take a short walk to the local florist shop. When Lily, the elderly woman who had owned the store for many years, sees him, she bows and they exchange the average 'hello' and 'how are you doing?' with an all knowing smile gracing her wrinkled face. Minato thanks her as he pays for a bouquet of Kushina's favorite flowers.

Red roses.

Minato should thank Jiriya sensei one of these days for letting him know that was Kushina's favorite flower. When he first mentioned to his teacher about possibly, maybe, probably more than likely being in love with his best friend, he was nothing more than a nervous teenaged boy. Jiriya sensei nearly squealed in delight, for his student had finally found true love. He insisted immediately that Minato should buy her the red roses.

"B-But flowers don't seem to be...How do I put it? They don't seem to be Kushina's style-"

"Shut up, Namikaze. Just trust me on this one, alright? She'll love you for it."

Minato only shrugs at his sensei, but nods in acknowledgement and later that month, he ended up buying Kushina those very flowers on her birthday.

"Oh, Minato, wow! These were my mom's favorite flowers, aw, thank you so much!" Kushina wasn't shy about kissing Minato first, nor was Minato shy about kissing his best friend back. It didn't take long for Minato to decide that he didn't want to spend another day of his life without the bubbly redhead in his life. And the rest was history from that point on.

So, it's only natural for the tears to be streaming down his face right about now, as he pushes past the black iron-wrought gates, shuffling onwards beneath the stone arches, because he hates being here more than anything. But, ever since that day, he had always promised to bring her flowers on her birthday. There's a fancy gravestone resting before him now, taunting him. It stood there, covered in faded photographs, several handmade trinkets from friends and family and many written letters with now smeared ink.

In Everlasting Memory of

Kushina Uzumaki

Beloved Wife and Savior of the Hidden Leaf Village

Gone But Not Forgotten

Minato doesn't even bother to try and hold back the tears anymore. His eyes sting and everything blurs in his vision. His heart literally feels like it's breaking all over again, like it had all those years before. He drops to his knees in front of the tombstone, his fingers curling into fists as he silently screamed about how much he missed his wife and how life was almost impossible without her there.

"Kushina...I miss you. I miss you so much. You told me, you made me promise in fact, I'd live for you no matter what and watch over Naruto as he grew. I'm so proud of him, and I hope you are too, but...It's gotten to the point where I'm sure I can _stand _it anymore. But I press on...For you. I miss you and love you with every last piece of my heart and soul."

Minato gently picks up the withered remains of the dead flowers resting over Kushina's grave and sets the fresh bouquet of red roses in its place.

"Wait for me, Kushina. The Red Hot Habanero and the Yellow Flash of the Leaf with be reunited." He gives a humorless laugh, his tears dripping down onto the petals of the fresh red roses. "We will be together soon enough."


End file.
